Surprise
by Kali1
Summary: Set in the movieverse. Scott and Jean's first date.


**Surprise**

**By Kali**

' italics ' indicates thoughts 

Set in the movie verse world. 

"Jean?" Scott asked the young red head. Watching as she elegantly descended the steps towards the foyer entrance of the mansion. She was dressed in a shimmering green evening dress that dipped just below her knees. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she was. 

"Oh, hello, Scott." Jean greeted the handsome young man wearing the ruby red glasses. His brown hair was matted with sweat. She surmised that he had been practicing in the danger room again. Sometimes, it seemed, that he spent more time in there than the rest of them combined, almost like he was avoiding them. Avoiding her. Could that be, she wondered to herself. 

"You're..." Scott started, feeling a bit nervous, worried that her answer would be exactly what he feared it would be. "You're going out tonight?" 

"Yeah," Jean answered, averting her eyes. After all, there is only so much time that a girl can wait. She had politely turned down her date tonight on numerous occasions with the hope that Scott would work up the nerve to ask her out. "Warren's taking me to dinner and then to see Cats." 

"Sounds like fun," Scott commented, also averting his eyes. Hoping that the disappointment didn't show in his voice. 

"Yep, can't wait," Jean agreed with halfhearted enthusiasm. '_What am I doing? Silly girl! Warren's a nice guy, and very attractive, but... he's not you Scott. I shouldn't do this. I should march right back upstairs and not lead Warren on like this. He deserves better. He deserves someone who will love him for him, and not someone who is... interested in someone else._' 

... 

"Hey, Jeannie!" Warren exclaimed, as he approached them from the parlor area to the left. The blonde haired man was dressed in a formal black tux with his wings bound underneath it. As soon as he reached them, he gave Jean a brief frown. "I'm really sorry, Red, but my father just called. He wants me, or in actuality, ordered me, to attend some boring shindig with him and his corporate 'friends'. Otherwise known as, 'yes men', or people he wants to kiss up to, because they have something he wants. So I'm afraid that I'll have to call off our date." 

"Oh, are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Jean asked. 

"To the Hellfire Club? Nah. Just a bunch of boring stuffed shirts who wouldn't know a good time if it bit them on the ass. But, since I have the tickets, why don't you and Scott go?" 

"Uh, I don't..." Scott stammered, blushing. 

"Oh, come on Cyke! Do you know how long Cats has been sold out for? How long I had to wait to get these tickets? You'd be doing me a favor! I'd really hate to see them go to waste." 

"Yes, he's right. There's no point in wasting them. I'm willing, if you are Scott?" Jean asked, as she eyed Scott hopefully. She hoped that she hadn't been too forward, but she was getting tired of waiting for him to make the first move. 

"Sure," Scott reluctantly agreed, still blushing. "Just give me a minute to get change." 

"Sure, I'll be waiting right here," Jean responded, blushing slightly herself. She watched as Scott disappeared at the top of stairs, and then slightly, ever so slightly, sighed to herself in relief 

"Well, you two have fun. And don't forget to pray for me! These society bashes can be brutal. More phonies than you can shake a stick at," Warren smirked as headed out the door. 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine, Warren. Compared to Magneto and the Brotherhood, this will be a piece of cake for you." 

"I'm not so sure," Warren responded, giving her a lopsided smile, as he prepared to shut the door behind him. But Jean used her TK to keep the door from shutting. 

"You! Don't you start with me. Scott's gone now, so why don't you admit the truth? I know what you are up to, Mr. Worthington," Jean scolded. 

"Am I that transparent?" Warren asked, somewhat amused. 

"Yep." 

"Guess, I should have known better than to lie to a telepath, huh?" 

"Uh huh. But, I appreciate the gesture. Thank you, Warren," Jean smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. "I owe you one." 

"You're welcome, Jeannie," Warren smiled back at her. "See you later!" 

"Bye!" Jean responded as Warren shut the door behind him. 

It was finally here, the night Jean had hoped for, for so long. She and Scott were finally going out. Finally. Only problem was, did Scott feel the same way about her, Jean wondered nervously. Warren had pulled the strings, but if Scott didn't reciprocate those feelings, it was all for naught. 

She could use her telepathy. She could, but she knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she violated Scott's privacy. No. Better to let him take his sweet time, and hope, hope that he can learn to trust others with his feelings. 

... 

"Ah, a French speaking restaurant." 

"Scott, do you want me to...?" 

"No, it's okay," Scott assured Jean, and then turned to face the waiter. "Puis-je voir la liste des vins?" 

"Scott, I didn't know that you knew French." Jean smiled at him appreciatively. 

"Uh huh," Scott nodded, blushing again. 

The waiter frowned at this, and responded back quickly, but politely. 

"Uh," Scott started, somewhat embarrassed. "S'il vous plait, parlez plus lentement." 

"No need to ask him to speak more slowly, Scott. He's carding us," Jean said, grinning. She handed the waiter her driver's license. He studied it for a moment, then handed it back to her, nodding appreciatively. Then he looked expectantly at Scott, who looked as if he wanted to disappear beneath the table. 

Noticing the man's gaze, Scott managed to pull his license out of his wallet and handed it over. The waiter glanced at it, then handed it back, giving Scott a slight smile. 

Satisfied, the waiter headed off to get the wine list. 

Scott groaned. 

"Don't feel bad, Scott. You didn't know." 

"Yeah, but..." 

"So how long have you been studying French?" 

"A month. I took Spanish in high school. But, I figure the more languages I learn, the better." 

"Yes, you never know. One of these days, well, you never know." 

"Um, Jean?" 

"Yes?" Jean asked. 

"How do you say 'lobster' in French?" 

"Le homard. Scott, if you want, I could place the order for us?" Jean asked, hoping she hadn't insulted his pride. 

"It's okay. The practice will do me good. But, if I should screw up... please correct me, I don't want us to end up getting escargot, or other such 'delicacies'." 

"Ewww, no kidding," Jean laughed. She noticed that Scott smiled briefly in response. Good, Mr. Summers. If I have my way, I'll get you to loosen up even more before this night is over. 

... 

"Ah, that was wonderful. I don't know how they can do that night after night. Performing in front of so many people," Jean sighed. 

"Oh, I think you could do just as well on stage," Scott commented softly, as they walked side by side in Central Park. 

"Oh, you do, do you?" 

"Well, yes." 

"Why?" 

"Well, you're so... so good with others... so good at public speaking, unlike me." 

"Scott, I think you short change yourself," Jean sighed, shaking her head in frustration. Perhaps, it was time that she grabbed the bull by the horns? 

Tenderly, she reached out and touched his face. He briefly flinched in shock, but slowly moved closer to her. She could tell that behind his ruby shaded glasses, his eyes were focused intently on hers. "When I'm with you... I feel..." 

"No, before you say another word, I... I," Scott started, but unable to come up with the words to express his emotions, he simply kissed her. Praying that she wouldn't be offended by it. To his surprise, and delight she kissed him back, deepening the kiss. 

Finally, breaking away, she finished her sentence, "Complete, Scott. I feel complete. Whole." 

"The feelings mutual," Scott commented, wrapping his arms around Jean. "Can we do that again?" Scott asked. 

"You mean this?" Jean asked, kissing him again. 

"Uh huh," Scott smiled back. 

"Sure, not a problem," Jean giggled, pulling away from him. "But first, you have to catch me!" Jean exclaimed. Backing away, she turned around and took off towards a horse drawn carriage. 

... 

"So that was your and Scott's first date, huh?" 

"Yep," Jean smiled at Marie. 

"Did you two...when did..." 

"Uh, don't be so inquisitive young lady." 

"Yeah, Ah know, it's none of my beeswax. But, Ah just wonder, Ah wonder if Ah'll ever be able to experience something like that." 

"I think, with enough practice, and enough concentration, you will eventually be able to touch others without absorbing them." 

"But you don't know that for sure," Marie commented solemnly. 

"And you don't know that you won't be able to. Just try to think positively, honey. I'm sure, when the time is right, you'll fall in love too, and that you'll be able to experience it fully, as well." 

"Ah hope, Ah hope so." 

"I told you about this, because it took Scott and I several months to admit our feelings. We felt like we couldn't trust ourselves. Our emotions. I don't want you to feel that way, when the time comes. Because no matter how trite it sounds, it really is 'better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'" 

"You really believe that, Jean?" 

"With all my heart." 

**Disclaimer: **All X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics. This little fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it. 


End file.
